


Day in Paradise

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I obviously like Kirk/Pike together, that’s obvious! lol Another peek into their lives. They go to Risa and Jim and Chris spend the night on the planet. They’re not the only ones! Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> This is for the best reviewer I have.

It was a warm day on the beach as Jim and Chris approached the resort Uhura had booked them a night at. They smiled as the humanoid woman checked them in. “Honeymoon?” she asked.

Jim blushed as Chris responded, “No, but I guess you could say we’re still newlyweds.” The lady smiled at them as she gave them the keys to their room. The hotel consisted of several buildings sprawled over the earth near the ocean. One actually floated on the ocean with several rooms underwater. This was where Uhura had made reservations. She had made some for herself and Spock, but not on the water. Even though he had lived in San Francisco for many years, next to the largest of Earth’s oceans, he was still a desert dweller, and all that water made him nervous, not that he’d ever admit it.

They walked across a bridge to their building. They could have swum to their room, but they needed to find it first. They walked down a ramp into the lower parts of the building as the walls rose around them, they could see the various sea creatures swimming around them. “This would freak Scotty out,” Jim chuckled. “When we were on Nibiru, we hid in the ocean, and he jumped every time he saw something big swim by on the viewscreen!” Chris laughed, “Of course that was nothing compared to what the salt water would do to the engines. He thought it would make them rust!” Chris shook his head. It would take a lot to make the titanium that the Enterprise was made of rust.

When they reached their room, the entire outside wall was a window looking out into the ocean. “I sure hope no one can see us if they go snorkeling,” Chris said with a laugh.

_This room is programmed so that the window can be damped at command for more privacy,_ the computer announced. It was definitely female.

“Good to know,” Chris said with a laugh. Jim dropped his duffel on the floor and flopped onto the generously sized bed. Chris looked at him with his legs hanging over the edge staring at the ceiling. “I’m going for a swim,” he announced. Jim snorted before sitting back up and reaching for the duffel. It took minutes for them to change before they found the tube at the bottom of their room leading out into the ocean. They grinned as they let themselves down and climbed the tube up to the surface. This was much more fun than sitting seaside. Chris laughed as Jim pulled himself out of the tube and tumbled backwards into the warm water.

They noticed others splashing around in the water as they looked around, making note of where their tube was located, and the number located on it. The sun was bright, and they found Uhura in a red bikini talking to Janice Rand in the water nearby. Spock was sitting on the platform in trunks staring at the water. Jim and Chris swam for the ladies. “You’d think he’d be used to water after living on Earth for so long,” Jim said. Nyota grinned.

Chris looked at the Vulcan, “I’ll go talk to him. I come from the Mojave, and that is a desert as well.”

Rand shook her head, “Good luck with that!”

They watched as Chris swam over and talked to Spock. It took some coaxing, but he managed to get Spock into the water. The Vulcan swam competently, if a little stiffly. “Geez, you’d think he didn’t know how to swim,” Jim muttered.

“No, he just thinks that this much water is unnatural,” Uhura quipped. Jim hauled himself out of the water and onto another nearby platform, one of many that dotted the enclosed safety of space offered by the building. His foot jerked as a nearby fish thought one of his toes was a worm. Uhura laughed as Jim shook his head at the follies of nature. They spent the afternoon talking and joking, and were surprised to learn that the platforms also doubled as serving platforms. They ordered delicious meals and ate on the platforms, or in the water, depending on their inclinations. Jim had his arms folded on a nearby platform as he ate his dinner and watched as the double moons of Risa rose over the horizon. Chris sighed at the sighed next to him.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Jim murmured.

“Yes, it is,” Chris responded. “Makes you think about home, doesn’t it?”

“We’re going to have to go see Sarah and Sally next time we’re back on Earth,” Jim said.

“Sally’s stolen your heart, hasn’t she? Knew I’d have to compete with a woman for you,” Chris said with a laugh.

“Sally and Jo,” Jim said with a laugh as he finished his dinner. They swam back to their tube, “Doesn’t that sound like a hillbilly name? Sally Jo?”

“Better not let McCoy hear you say that!” Chris said.

“Hey! I said hillbilly, not Southern!” Jim said as he pulled himself into the tube. Chris quickly followed as they decided to slide their way down the gently sloping tube to their room. They took turns taking a shower, and as Chris exited the bathroom wearing a towel, he noticed Jim was wearing nothing.

Chris chuckled as he got rid of the towel, “So, we’re just going to spend the rest of the evening in bed?”

“Can you think of a better way to spend it?” Jim asked.

“Computer, lights at night settings,” Chris said. “Dampen windows for privacy settings.” Suddenly, the room looked like a normal room. Chris crawled into bed next to Jim and pulled Jim to him hungrily kissing him. The past few weeks had been spent rushing diplomats from one conference to another and they’d hardly had a moment together that one or the other wasn’t fast asleep. Jim sighed as he relaxed into Chris’ arms. “Miss me much?” Chris asked when they came up for air. Jim said nothing as he reached for Chris’ manhood. Chris moaned into Jim’s neck, “No, you didn’t miss me at all.” Chris rolled over onto his back as Jim made his way between his legs.

Jim licked his way up Chris’ shaft, pausing to suck at the sack at the base of it. Chris groaned at the sensations as Jim’s talented mouth ran up and down the outside several times before the head of his cock was engulfed by Jim’s mouth. Chris closed his eyes with a moan as Jim sucked at the sensitive head, pulling just it in and out of his mouth before plunging it deep inside his mouth and throat. Kid knew how to give head, Chris thought with a purely mental chuckle. Chris’ hips bucked as Jim gently teased his ass with his right hand. How long they did this, Chris wasn’t certain, but Jim had added a fourth finger when he finally erupted into Jim’s mouth. Jim’s face was pressed against Chris’ pubic bone when this occurred, swallowing every last bit of Chris’ cum. Jim joined him on the pillows, kissing and playing with each other as they went. They might have continued doing that if Jim hadn’t caused life to return to Chris’ manhood.

Chris chuckled as he coaxed Jim onto his stomach before reaching for the lube. He kneaded Jim’s buttocks before inserting a slick finger into his passage. Jim pushed back into the intrusion, greedily asking for more. It didn’t take long, Jim was still loose, and enjoyed this very much. Chris leaned forward and pressed his cock into Jim’s entrance as Jim sighed with relief. It didn’t take very long before Chris was fully inside Jim. This never got old for either of them as Chris began to move inside Jim. He felt the tight clench of muscles as Jim enjoyed himself. Jim panted under him as his own orgasm built up, the delicious friction of the sheets against his own cock as he pushed back against Chris’ thrusts. Jim lay in complete submission, head, arms and legs completely relaxed against Chris’ assault.

Chris was braced above him, and took advantage of the situation to nuzzle sensitive parts of Jim’s body causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh. Jim moaned as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, and Chris could feel one building up in the pit of his stomach as his thrusts became faster and harder. They both moaned as they felt they were the only two people in the universe at this time. Chris finally gave in as Jim arched backwards into Chris, his own orgasm giving way to Chris’ constant attentions. Chris collapsed atop Jim and they lay there for several minutes before moving. Soon, they fell asleep. The unexpected exercises in the ocean and weeks of stress finally catching up to them.

They awoke the next morning and thanked the hotel manager for their stay before joining Uhura, Spock, Rand and Scotty of all people at the beam-up site. Scotty looked smug, Rand was beaming, and Uhura was grinning as well. Jim laughed as Uhura whispered to Spock, “Maybe we should start a matchmaking service. People seem to hook up on the Enterprise!”

 


End file.
